


My Game of Thrones OC's

by lynnkath08



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: This is a description of the characters I created and will use in my upcoming stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silverfalls is a made up castle. House Ray and House Baker are made up as well. My best friend and I both came up with it. Hope you like it :)

**Lord Gavin Ray:**

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjTxJLe34TTAhWLOiYKHc6xD24QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Fname%2Fnm0695435%2F&psig=AFQjCNEa-6y5Ni6PpW314VVfxGLtkiYBkg&ust=1491187233706560) **

Gavin Ray is the head of House Ray, and Lord of Silverfalls.

 **Allegiance:** House Ray, House Reed

 **Spouse:** Marjorie Ray

 **Children:** Edgar (son), Ella (daughter), Frederick (son), Francine (daughter)

**Other relatives:**

-Jojen Reed (son-in-law)

-Pryscilla Reed (granddaughter)

_**About Gavin:** _

-He's a loving husband and father, and is very protective of his family

-He is very close friends with Jojen Reed's father Howland Reed

-Loves to joke around with his family and friends

-He loves to go for long walks with his family

-His favorite activity is archery, and will try to compete with his children

-His favorite food is frog legs

 

**Lady Marjorie Baker Ray:**

Marjorie Ray (née Baker) is the wife of Gavin, and Lady of Silverfalls.

 **Allegiance:** House Baker (by birth), House Ray (by marriage), House Reed

 **Spouse:** Gavin Ray

 **Children:** Edgar (son), Ella (daughter), Frederick (son), Francine (daughter)

**Other relatives:**

-Jojen Reed (son-in-law)

-Pryscilla Reed (granddaughter)

_**About Marjorie:** _

-A loving wife and mother, and is always there to comfort her family

-Despite her loving personality, she is also quick-tempered

-She loves singing and dancing, both talents are passed down to all her children

-Her favorite activity is baking

-She also loves to draw and paint, a skill she passed down to her youngest daughter Francine

 

**Edgar Ray:**

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwju6Mn14oTTAhXBwiYKHRjJD2AQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Fname%2Fnm1165110%2F&bvm=bv.151325232,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNFzLZfw11ndSk1qOsBhwwcZcyMYYQ&ust=1491188152844031) **

Edgar Ray is the eldest child of Lady Marjorie and Lord Gavin Ray, and the heir of Silverfalls.

 **Allegiance:** House Ray, House Reed

 **Parents:** Lord Gavin (father), Lady Marjorie (mother)

 **Siblings:** Ella (sister), Frederick (brother), Francine (sister)

**Other relatives:**

-Jojen Reed (brother-in-law)

-Pryscilla Reed (niece)

_**About Edgar:** _

-Like his father, he loves to joke around a lot

-He is a skilled hunter

-His favorite activity is horseback riding, and he loves to race his siblings

-He also loves archery, and will try to compete with his father and siblings

-He once had sex in a broom closet with Jojen's sister Meera when they got drunk during Jojen and Ella's wedding reception. It was awkward afterwards, and they chose not to talk about it ever again.

-He's good friends with Meera Reed, despite their little incident

 

**Ella Ray Reed:**

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj1rKSs44TTAhVB6CYKHaWZClsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2FDAE128%2Fdianna-agron%2F&bvm=bv.151325232,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNHog-FJJid6zNlK6UpHPLnQEhn_Jw&ust=1491188205623803) **

Ella Reed (née Ray) is the second-born child and eldest daughter of Lady Marjorie and Lord Gavin Ray, and the wife of Jojen Reed.

 **Allegiance:** House Ray (by birth), House Reed (by marriage)

 **Parents:** Lord Gavin (father), Lady Marjorie (mother)

 **Spouse:** Jojen Reed

 **Children:** Pryscilla (daughter)

 **Siblings:** Edgar (brother), Frederick (brother), Francine (sister)

**Other relatives:**

-Lord Howland Reed (father-in-law)

-Lady Jyana Reed (mother-in-law)

-Meera Reed (sister-in-law)

_**About Ella:** _

-Like her mother, she is sweet and caring, but also short-tempered

-She is a talented singer

-She learned to be a proper lady from her mother, and a skilled hunter from her father

-Her singing voice is very soothing. She sings to Jojen whenever he has a nightmare, to comfort him. She also sings to Pryscilla to help put her to sleep.

-Her favorite activities are dancing, horseback riding, archery, and taking long walks around the rose gardens

-She loves to take relaxing hot baths, especially with Jojen

 

**Frederick Ray:**

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjsrOWc_f3VAhUD6SYKHcXiDbEQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.usatoday.com%2Fstory%2Flife%2Fentertainthis%2F2017%2F07%2F06%2Fhow-tom-holland-aced-his-spider-man-homecoming-audition%2F103381158%2F&psig=AFQjCNHQTA9ss7AD49tgQEfxk4R1WYK86g&ust=1504148476319159) **

Frederick Ray is the third-born child and youngest son of Lady Marjorie and Lord Gavin Ray.

 **Allegiance:** House Ray, House Reed

 **Parents:** Lord Gavin (father), Lady Marjorie (mother)

 **Siblings:** Edgar (brother), Ella (sister), Francine (sister)

**Other relatives:**

-Jojen Reed (brother-in-law)

-Pryscilla Reed (niece)

_**About Frederick:** _

-He is the talkative one of the family

-He is a very talented dancer

-Looks up to his older siblings, especially his brother Edgar

-He once had a crush on Meera Reed, and acted like a gentleman to her (pulling out a chair for her, offering to share his food), but felt like he was too young for her. He eventually got over his crush on Meera after Jojen and Ella got married because he thought it would be awkward to fall in love with his sister-in-law since they were technically related, and their age difference. He now sees her as more of an older sister than a lover.

-He loves to compete with his brother on who can eat more frog legs

-His favorite activity is dancing and reading books

 

**Francine Ray:**

**[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwio9Onc54TTAhXCJCYKHf9cBGQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.zimbio.com%2Fpictures%2F4yA7DUxb5lv%2FInterstellar%2BPremieres%2BHollywood%2F9P8CtElB_qp%2FMackenzie%2BFoy&psig=AFQjCNFttVq1dEUs61gjUdplGS71HTX1nQ&ust=1491188991664489) **

Francine Ray is the youngest child of Lady Marjorie and Lord Gavin Ray.

 **Allegiance:** House Ray, House Reed

 **Parents:** Lord Gavin (father), Lady Marjorie (mother)

 **Siblings:** Edgar (brother), Ella (sister), Frederick (brother)

**Other relatives:**

-Jojen Reed (brother-in-law)

-Pryscilla Reed (niece)

_**About Francine:** _

-She is the second most talkative one of the family

-She is a very talented artist and painter

-Looks up to her older siblings, especially her sister Ella, but is sometimes envious of her

-She once had a crush on Jojen Reed, and was even more envious when Jojen and Ella started dating. She was sad when Ella and Jojen got engaged, but eventually got over it because she wanted them to be happy, and also realized that she was too young for him. Francine now sees Jojen as more of an older brother than a lover.

-When she first met Jojen's sister Meera, she was a bit intimidated by her, but she now sees her as another older sister

-Her favorite activities are drawing, painting, and horseback riding

 

**Pryscilla Reed:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjYsZyK3sjTAhVM7GMKHevWCrcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F460985711827841150%2F&psig=AFQjCNFSbyyWQ8zLyKUdCiS93htdW6kf4w&ust=1493522177427126)

Pryscilla is the daughter of Ella and Jojen Reed.

 **Parents:** Jojen (father), Ella (mother)

 **Grandparents:** Lord Howland Reed (paternal grandfather), Lady Jyana Reed (paternal grandmother), Lord Gavin Ray (maternal grandfather), Lady Marjorie Ray (maternal grandmother)

**Other relatives:**

-Meera Reed (paternal aunt)

-Edgar Ray (maternal uncle)

-Frederick Ray (maternal uncle)

-Francine Ray (maternal aunt)


End file.
